


Twenty Minutes

by mmmdraco



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has found another thing to do when hiding in plain sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



He hadn't thought about it at all before high school and the real onset of puberty and adult feelings, but there was something exciting about almost getting caught doing something naughty, wasn't there? No one ever caught him at things he didn't want them to, though. Twenty minutes. For twenty minutes, he could be there doing pretty much anything at all and no one would be the wiser as long as he was careful. And with his pants pulled down to his knees and one hand touching himself underneath his jock strap, he was certain to be careful because he did _not_ want to be caught.

It had been Kagami's fault, at first. He'd come into the locker room with his rather American sensibilities and had been happy to shuck off everything before padding off to the showers with a thin film of sweat clinging to his skin and dripping from the darkened hair at the back of his neck. A glimpse of a toned thigh on its own wasn't enough to do much of anything for anyone, but that long, lean, tanned body stretched taut with only a towel over one shoulder as he ran the water to let it warm? Kuroko couldn't help but want that, or at least to want to look.

And with Kagami around, completely unafraid to show every inch of his physique, the others began to get more comfortable with the idea. First, Kiyoshi. He had gotten naked almost accidentally when he'd tripped on his shoes and pulled his own pants down, his cock half hard in the heat of the locker room, but he'd laughed it off and stripped the rest of his clothes off before jogging to the showers. 

Hyuga had been pantsed by Kagami after yelling at the taller man, and Kuroko had enjoyed the sight even as Hyuga had yelled more while he stripped off his jersey.

And over time, the rest of the team had gotten a little less self-conscious about their changing habits, and Kuroko had been able to see everything. Mitobe was thicker than anyone else, even if Kuroko couldn't tell how long he was just yet. Tsuchida had the most amazing line of hair that trailed down from his naval. Koganei had the tightest ass that Kuroko had ever seen and he could imagine bouncing 100 yen coins off of it. 

Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda were all still developing, still growing, but Kuroko could find some wonder there, too. Furihata had dimples at the base of his hips where the water in the showers pooled and caught the light. Kawahara's nipples were all too often pink and hardened as though the fabric of his jersey was just too much for them to handle. And Fukuda? Well, Fukuda liked to sneak glances at everyone else, too, and then lick his lips, but he wasn't nearly as good as Kuroko about hiding it.

For ten minutes now, Kuroko had been sitting in the corner of the locker room just watching while touching himself almost too gently; enjoying the heat of his own fingers curling around his cock, and the inherant danger of doing this where anyone could see if they just turned to look. He let his hand tighten around his cock and bit his bottom lip as he began to stroke himself. His precome had leaked out some as he'd been stroking and it smeared, now, along his knuckle inside the confines of his jock.

The straps of the jock dug into his thighs as his fingers slid against his cock; sweaty from his exertion on the court. There was something about the game, the adrenaline rush of being in the thick of every game-making moment... No matter how out of breath he was at the end, he craved expending that last bit of energy, and getting to use his skills for it... It was amazing to him that walking off the court reset his twenty minutes so quickly once everyone's minds had moved on to cleaning up and going home.

It took him a little longer than everyone else to calm down. But masturbation? That did it. And employing his unique skill set to make it ultimately more satisfying than hiding himself in a bathroom stall? That just released every spare strand of tension from him after a game.

He was close now. His sweat slick fingers were gliding along his cock and the heat and the musky smell and the inherant knowledge that anyone could turn their head and catch a glimpse of him with one forearm flexing as he fisted himself... His cock twitched in his hand and he spent himself against the inside of his jock and grunted softly. It was the work of a quick moment to ball up all of his clothing and shove it in his gym bag and to wrap a towel around his waist to hide his deflating cock before running for the showers with his nose wrinkling at how much he stank of sweat.

Kagami was still showering as Kuroko took the shower head next to him and turned it on to run rather warm. Kagami sputtered as he was startled from his own routine and glared at Kuroko. "Damn it! Urghh." He slid his fingers through his hair and said gruffly, "Y'know, I just don't know how you can do that."

Freezing in place under the warm spray, Kuroko looked up to meet Kagami's eyes. "You... you noticed?"

"Of course I did! I mean, you see it a lot more in America, obviously, but things are changing."

Kuroko took a handful of soap from the dispenser on the wall and lathered it in his hands. "I'm... I'm sorry if I've bothered you with it."

"Nah, it's cool. Everyone's got their preferences." Kagami shut off his shower and shook his hair out before grinning at Kuroko. "I've tried it a few times, but it's just not for me."

A part of Kuroko felt suddenly cold. "Wait, do you think that makes me... gay?"

Already toweling himself dry, Kagami grimaced. "For wearing a jock strap? Hell no! They wear 'em in the NBA, don't they?"

Kuroko's expression went blank. "So, you didn't actually-"

"I just don't like my ass hanging out there uncovered." Kagami said as he towel-dried his hair. Kuroko's gaze was drawn downward to where Kagami's _everything_ was hanging out there uncovered.

"It's cooler," Kuroko said and let himself look back up to Kagami's face. "Say, how about we go grab burgers?"

With a very sharp nod, Kagami said, "Yes, I'm starving!" He glanced out at the rest of the locker room, then back at Kuroko. "Say, you ever get the idea that Fukuda is looking at you in here?"

Kuroko shook his head as he lathered his hair with more soap. "No one ever looks at me in here."

"That's just because you know how to hide in plain sight. But, getting watched... Is that supposed to make you feel kind of hot?"

"I guess?" Kuroko tried his best not to smile as the warm water beat against his chest.

"You think he's lookin' at my dick?"

Kuroko shrugged. "Would it bother you if he did?"

There was a long pause, then a laugh. "Hey, if you want to look at something, might as well look at something good, right?"

With a sigh, Kuroko pushed his focus back into getting clean. "You're vain, you know."

"If you looked like this, you would be, too."

"I probably would." Kuroko grinned and began to wash the rest of himself in earnest as Kagami tossed his towel into the hamper and moved to his locker.


End file.
